Alexis on fire
by MaggieTheMae
Summary: Alexis, Bellas kusin, kommer till Forks för att bo hos Charlie. Där träffar hon Jacob Black och blandas in i ett liv tillsammans med det övernaturliga. Händer efter böckerna. Bella är i Alaska och Renesmee har aldrig existerat.


**AN: Detta är min första fanfiction på svenska. Jag brukar oftast skriva (inte bara fanfiction) på engelska, så vi får se hur det här går.**

**Det är lite twist på alltihop, eftersom att jag har läst böckerna men inte minns allt. Have some faith in me. Renesmee existerar inte, Bella har flyttat till Alaska med Cullens och Charlie vet allt om vampyrerna och vargarna. **

**Jag äger inte Twilight, allt tillhör författaren.**

**Enjoy.**

Ropet från tågkonduktören väckte mig från min djupa sömn. Jag sträckte på kroppen försiktigt och tittade ut genom fönstret jag satt vid. Regn.

"Slutstation Forks!"

Jag suckade tungt och packade ihop min bok, min telefon och allt annat jag hade spridit omkring mig under resan från Seattle. Jag ställde mig upp, tog all min packning och tryckte mig ut ur det alldeles för trånga tåget tillsammans med alla andra passagerare. Det kändes i benen att jag hade suttit ner några timmar så jag var tacksam över att äntligen vara framme.

När jag kom ut möttes jag av kyla, regn och det luktade våt bark i luften. Min väskas hjul rullade efter mig när jag skyndade mig in i det pittoreska stationshuset. Min jacka låg nerpackad och jag ville inte bli påhoppad av en förkylning eller feber när jag precis hade kommit dit. Jag satte mig ner på en bänk och placerade min bag och min rullväska i närheten. Där låg mina saker; allt jag hade kvar efter branden.

Det skar till i hjärtat så fort jag tänkte på min lägenhet som hade brunnit ner till grunden tillsammans med resten av fastigheten, tillsammans med alla mina ägodelar som jag hade köpt för pengar jag hade kämpat ihop genom mitt bartenderjobb. Jag hade lyckats köpa lite kläder och nödvändiga saker med mina besparingar, men jag hade inte fått ut något på försäkringar. Jag förlorade allt.

Jag försökte att skaka av mig alltihop och kände hur en rysning kröp upp för min ryggrad. Det var ingen idé att tänka på det nu, det hade hänt och jag kunde inte ändra det. Jag kunde inte fortsätta vara bitter på min granne. Hon var en gammal rar tant. Hon var även lite virrig, därav det glömda värmeljuset som tillslut förstörde en hel byggnad. Nej, jag försökte att inte vara bitter, men jag kunde inte stoppa ilskan som kokade över ibland när jag tänkte på det som hände för tre veckor sen.

"Alex?"

Jag tittade upp och mina ögon möttes av ett vänligt ansikte, märkt av skrattrynkor, en tjock mustasch och år av visdom i de bruna ögonen.

"Morbror" Jag log och ställde mig upp och genast fick jag en stor kram av Charlie Swan. "Hur har du haft det?"

Charlie klappade min rygg och tog ett steg bakåt. "Låt mig ta en titt" sa han och betraktade mig. "Du har blivit så stor" Han log.

"Ja, det var ju några år sen" Jag flinade. "Du ser exakt likadan ut, och du har fortfarande kvar din mustasch"

Charlie flinade tillbaka och strök mustaschen med sina grova händer. "Ja, det är ju populärt hos damerna"

Jag skrattade till. "Är du fortfarande ungkarl, morbror?"

Charlie harklade sig lite. "Ja. Eller… nej. I alla fall" Han slängde min bag över axeln och tog tag i min väska. "Kom igen. Nu åker vi hem. Jag har ställt i ordning Bellas gamla rum åt dig och jag tänkte att vi kunde beställa pizza" Han såg på mig över axeln när han började gå. "Om du vill ha förstås"

"Pizza blir jättebra" Jag log och följde efter honom till bilen.

Under bilresan hem pratade Charlie på om vad som hade hänt de senaste åren. Han berättade om Bella och hennes collegestudier. Hon hade flyttat till Alaska med sin mans (jag blev lite chockad när Charlie berättade att hon var gift) familj och han fick mejl från henne varje vecka. Jag hade inte träffat Bella sen vi var väldigt små, men vi hade försökt hålla kontakten via brev, mejl och telefon. Tillslut slutade vi prata. Det var mestadels mitt fel. Jag slutade hälsade på i Phoenix och Forks. Charlie hade inte sett mig sen jag hälsade på när jag var tretton, och det var elva år sedan.

"Var det för tre veckor sen det brann ner?" frågade han plötsligt.

Jag suckade tungt och tittade ut genom bilfönstret, studerade regndropparna som formade olika mönster. "Ja. Jag fick bo hos en annan bartender på mitt gamla jobb ett tag, men det funkade inte tillslut och när jag var tvungen att sluta på baren så hade jag inga pengar att betala hyra till honom längre"

Charlie la en tröstande hand på min axel. "Du får bo hos mig så länge du vill, Alexis. Det vet du"

"Tack, Charlie" Jag log smått. "Men jag ska leta efter jobb så fort jag har vant mig vid tanken att det är här jag ska bo nu. Då kanske jag hittar en lägenhet också"

"Jag ska höra på Carver Café om du inte kan få jobb som servitris där"

Jag tackade honom uppskattande och resten av bilresan fortsatte i tystnad. När vi anlände till huset så såg jag att ingenting hade ändrats; det såg precis ut som jag mindes det. Charlie insisterade på att han skulle ta väskorna, fastän jag försökte övertala honom att jag åtminstone kunde ta min bag.

När vi kom in så tog jag in omgivningen medan vi förflyttade oss uppför trapporna till Bellas gamla rum. Han öppnade dörren och ställde ner mina väskor på golvet. Jag tittade mig omkring. Väggarna var krämvita och det stod en säng mot väggen med bruna överkast. Vid sängen var ett nattduksbord placerat och vid de andra väggarna stod det en byrå, två garderober och ett skrivbord. Vid fönstren stod det en stor fåtölj som var riktad så att man kunde sitta och se ut över trädgården och skogen som växte bakom.

"Det är jättefint, morbror"

"Tror du att du kommer trivas?" frågade Charlie tveksamt. "Jag har målat om och bytt möbler. Sue föreslog att det här kunde bli ett gästrum"

"Sue?" Jag flinade. "Vem är Sue?"

Min morbror blev plötsligt väldigt obekväm och började skruva på kroppen. Om jag inte kände honom så skulle jag ha trott att han rodnade.

"Sue Clearwater. Det är en kvinna som jag… träffar. Nog om det" Han harklade sig, typiskt Charlie. "Jag hoppas att du kommer trivas här, Alex. Och du är ingen gäst, så bete dig inte så heller. Du är familj och nu är det här ditt hem också"

Mina ögon började fyllas med tårar och jag kramade honom hårt. "Jag vet att du inte är mycket för att vara emotionell och kramas, morbror, men nu är jag är här så är det bäst att du vänjer dig vid det. Jag tänker visa min tacksamhet varenda dag. Det här betyder så mycket för mig" Charlie skrattade och kramade mig tillbaka. "Det är lugnt, kiddo. Se till att packa upp lite och så, så går jag ner och beställer pizza under tiden"

Jag nickade och torkade ögonen med min tröjärm. Jag lyfte upp min väska på sängen och öppnade den sakta; jag kom inte ens ihåg vilka kläder jag hade köpt, bara att de var billiga och nödvändiga. När allting var uppackat letade jag upp badrummet och ställde mig i duschen för att få bort allt resdamm och fräscha upp mig.

Hur skulle det bli nu? Det var snällt av min morbror att låta mig bo där, speciellt när han och min mamma hade haft sina gräl. Charlie och mamma hade aldrig kommit riktigt bra överens, men han hade ändå hållit fast vid att han skulle få ha kontakt med sin systerdotter, fastän min mamma vägrade att prata med honom. Jag hade aldrig fått reda på varför det var så spänt mellan syskonen, och mamma hann gå bort innan hon kunde berätta.

Mitt besök hos Charlie när jag var 13 hade inte bara vart en artighetsvisit. Socialen ville se om jag kunde bo där när min mamma hade dött, då jag inte hade någon pappa (det var i alla fall ingen som visste vem han var). Tydligen var det inte bra nog att flytta till Forks för kvinnan som skötte allt, så jag fick istället flytta in hos en fosterfamilj. De tog hand om mig, de var rara och omtänksamma.

När jag fyllde 18 så fick jag inte vara kvar längre. De hade blivit gamla och orkeslösa och jag var myndig. Efter det hade jag rått om mig själv; jag hade blivit stark. Jag kanske inte hade haft råd att börja på college, men lyckades ändå att leva ett helt okej liv i Seattle. Det fanns människor som hade det värre.

Jag steg ur duschen, virade en handduk kring kroppen och tittade på min spegelbild. Mitt rödbruna hår började bli långt, det räckte ner till brösten, och mitt spetsiga ansikte såg trött och slitet ut. Jag suckade och gick till mitt nya rum för att klä på mig. Det spelade ingen roll hur jag såg ut. Jag hade aldrig haft någon bra relation med killar och behövde nog ta det lugnt ett tag för att försöka fokusera på mig själv.

"Alex, börjar du bli klar? Vi har besök!" hörde jag Charlie ropa från en trappa ner.

"Jag ska bara slänga på mig kläder!" ropade jag tillbaka och satte snabbt på mig ett par svarta jeans och ett mörkgrått linne. Jag drog på mig en vinröd munktröja, rufsade runt med handduken i mitt blöta hår och gick ner till Charlie och gästerna.

I vardagsrummet möttes jag av min morbror som stod och skrattade och klappade en rullstolsburen man på axeln. Mannen hade långt svart hår och en hatt på huvudet. Jag harklade mig mjukt.

"Alexis" Charlie log och tog med mig fram till den okända mannen. "Det här är Billy Black, en av mina äldsta vänner"

Mannen log mot mig, skrattrynkor formades i hans ansikte och han hade mörka ögon. Att döma av hans spetsiga ansikte och mörka hy antog jag att han var indian, han bodde säkert på reservatet som låg några mil bort.

"Hej" Jag log tillbaka och sträckte fram min hand. "Jag är Alex"

Billy skakade min hand artigt och nickade. "Jag har nog träffat dig förr, Alex. Men då var du väldigt ung, så jag förstår om du inte minns mig" Han flinade. "Men vem skulle inte minnas ett charmigt ansikte som mitt?"

Jag skrattade till och Charlie stämde in.

"Pappa, gör inte bort dig" skämtade en mörk röst bakom mig.

Jag vände mig om och fick hålla mig från att inte gapa stort av synen som mötte mig. Det var en man, så lång och bredaxlad att han knappt fick plats i dörren. Hans hy var rödbrun och han hade svart, rufsigt hår som räckte över öronen. Hans ögon var mörka, nästan svarta, och när han såg på mig rös jag till. Han skrämde mig.

"Det här är min son Jacob" sa Billy. "Du kan ställa ölen i kylskåpet och sen komma och hälsa, kiddo"

Jacob nickade och bar in kassarna i köket. Jag vände mig mot Charlie.

"Så…" sa jag och försökte att kontrollera rösten. "Har vi beställt pizza?"

Charlie la armen kring mina axlar. "Lugn, vännen. Han har den inverkan på de flesta. Men han är lika snäll som en _valp_"

Jag hörde hur Billy fnös till och rullade in i köket. Jag och Charlie följde efter medan han berättade att pizzan var beställd och solen hade tittat fram så vi skulle äta i trädgården. Jag studerade Jacobs rygg medan jag hjälpte till att ta fram bestick och fat. Han stod lutande in i kylen och letade efter något han kunde tugga på under tiden vi väntade på pizzan. Plötsligt såg jag hur han skälvde till, ställde sig upp och vände sig om. Hans ögon borrade rakt in i mina och jag fick kämpa för att kunna titta bort. Jag skyndade mig ut till trädgården och dukade, försökte ignorera hans blick och att han hade upptäckt mig när jag stirrade.

Det var svårt att hålla blicken borta, dock, när han hade en åtsittande svart t-shirt och ett par slitna jeans på den där vältränade kroppen. Och det var någonting med honom som fick mig att rysa, jag kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var och jag hade bara vart i hans närhet i en kvart.

"Samla dig, Alex" viskade jag och lade ut den sista gaffeln. "Du är bara löjlig"

"Är allt okej?"

Åh nej.

Jag vände mig om mot Jacob och tvingade fram ett leende. "Inga problem alls" sa jag. "Hur går det med pizzan?"

Han log mot mig och placerade ut en öl var åt oss alla fyra. "Den är nog här när som helst" Han satte sig ner i en av stolarna. "Så, Alex. Du är Charlies systerdotter?"

"Det stämmer" sa jag och satte mig ner mittemot honom. Jag försökte att fokusera på något annat än att hans faktiskt strålade ut värme mot mig, men det var svårt när jag började svettas. Jag viftade med handen. "Det börjar bli varmt ute, eller hur?"

Jacob flinade. "Inte så. Det är väl runt 20 grader. Börjar du svettas?"

"Inte alls" sa jag och ställde mig upp igen. "Jag borde väl hjälpa morbror med pizzan"

"Sätt dig, du" sa han och klappade stolen bredvid sig. "De ropar när de behöver hjälp"

Jag satte mig ner på stolen bredvid honom och blåste lite hår ur ansiktet. Han tittade på mig med sin intensiva blick och jag tittade överallt förutom på honom.

"Så…" började jag.

"Bodde du i Seattle innan?" frågade han och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen.

Jag nickade. "Jag har bott där hela livet. Först med mamma och sen ensam"

"Varför flyttade du till Forks? Jag gissar väl att stället har sin charm" Jacob ryckte på axlarna. "Men det måste skilja sig från vad du är van vid"

"Jag var tvungen" sa jag och petade på gaffeln som låg placerad framför mig. "Charlie var den enda som var villig att hjälpa efter att lägenheten brann ner. Jag är tacksam att jag får bo här utan pengar eller inkomst"

"Åh…" Jacob suckade. "Förlåt. Jag kan vara lite väl rättfram ibland. Det var inte meningen att fråga något så personligt"

"Det är okej" sa jag och log smått. "Jag försöker lämna det bakom mig. Det kan säkert bli bra för mig att bo här, att ändra miljö lite. Plus att vi ska försöka få jobb åt mig på Carver Café så att jag kan tjäna ihop lite och kanske tillslut hitta ett eget ställe"  
>"Har du vart här förut?"<p>

"När jag var yngre" Vad var det här? 20 frågor?

"Kommer du ihåg omgivningarna då?"

"Nja… Lite. Det kanske har ändrats över åren, det var ändå ett tag sen" Jag log. "Men jag kommer i alla fall favoritstället jag hade här"

"Jasså?"

"La Push"

Jacob skulle precis svara när Charlie kom ut med fyra pizzakartonger i famnen och Billy som rullade efter med en flaska Cola i knäet.

"Jasså, här sitter ungdomarna och latar sig och låter gamlingarna göra jobbet" flinade Billy.

Jacob reste sig upp och hjälpte Charlie med pizzan och jag hjälpte Billy med colan.

"Jag vet att ni är 21 båda två" sa Charlie, sen satte han på sig sitt allvarliga jag-är-polischef-så-det-är-bäst-att-lyssna-ansikte. "Men här vill jag att ni tar det lugnt med alkoholen. Cola kanske är bäst för er båda"

Jacob grymtade till. "Ja, chiefen" Han gjorde salut och blinkade hårt mot mig.

Jag fnittrade till och flyttade en stol så att Billy kunde placera sig vid bordet med rullstolen. Vi satte oss ner och började dela upp pizzan samtidigt som Charlie och Billy pratade glatt om hur det var i Forks och hur bra jag skulle trivas. Jag satt och lyssnade med ett litet smil på läpparna, medan Jacob skrattade till ibland och tuggade i sig den stora pizzan som om det inte vore någon mat alls.

Den ljumma försommarkvällen fortsatte i samma glada humör och avslutades med att vi allihop satt framför teven och tittade på sporten. Jag satt bredvid Charlie och lutade huvudet mot hans axel.

"Nej, morbror" sa jag och gäspade. "Jag funderar på om jag ska gå och lägga mig. Det har vart en lång dag"

Charlie klappade mitt huvud. "Gör så, kiddo. Har du några planer inför imorgon?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och ställde mig upp. "Jag tänkte låna din gamla cykel och se mig omkring, se om Forks har ändrats sen jag var här sist"

"Det tvivlar jag på" sa Billy och log. "Det här stället har stått stilla ett långt tag"

Jag sträckte på mig. "God natt, allihop. Jacob, Billy" Jag tittade på dem båda. "Det var kul att ses, men nu måste jag sova" Jag vände mig om och skulle gå när en hand stoppade mig.

"Alex, du sa väl att ditt favoritställe var La Push?" sa Jacob.

Chockad över att hans hand var så varm försökte jag att nicka. Jag stirrade på den; den var grov och stor och han hade lite smuts under naglarna.

"Vad sägs om att jag hämtar dig med bilen imorgon och visar dig runt?"

Jag strålade upp och glömde hettan i hans grepp, lycklig att jag skulle slippa tämja den rostiga cykeln jag hade sett stå på verandan.

"Jobbet då?" hörde jag Billy fråga.

"Äh. Verkstaden klarar sig utan mig en dag" Jacob vände sig mot mig. "Nå?"

"Gärna" svarade jag och drog på munnen. "Om verkstaden klarar sig utan dig, så"

"Ja då" Jacob gick ut i köket en stund och kom sen tillbaka med penna och papper. "Om du skriver ner ditt nummer så ringer jag när jag är utanför imorgon. Ska vi säga elva?"

Jag nickade och kladdade ner mitt nummer på servetten, i förhoppning att han skulle kunna läsa min handstil. Jag gav servetten till honom och gäspade igen.

"Elva blir jättebra" sa jag. "God natt, Jacob"

Jacob flinade och lutade sig fram. "God natt, Alex" Sen vände han sig om och gick tillbaka för att återförena sig med männen framför sporten.

Hans mörka röst lämnade rysningar längs min ryggrad och jag skyndade mig upp till mitt rum och slängde mig på min säng. Så jag skulle på rundtur med honom imorgon, när jag inte ens kunde tänka klart när han var med. Jag förstod inte ens vad det var. Visst, han såg bra ut, men inte _så _bra. Han var trevlig, men inte _så_ trevlig.

Jag suckade, bytte om till sovkläder och bäddade ner mig. Det var dags att sova, så att jag kunde vara pigg kommande morgon. Det gjorde ont i kroppen på mig när jag sträckte på den och jag blundade och gäspade återigen. Jag hörde röster nerifrån och en dörr som stängdes. Efter ett tag hörde jag även fotsteg utanför min dörr och sen dörren till Charlies rum som öppnades.

Jag vände och vred på mig ett tag, och någon timme senare så somnade jag, ovetande om de lysande ögonen i skogen utanför som bevakade mitt fönster.


End file.
